Cancer is characterized by the uncontrolled growth of cells in the body, leading to the invasion of essential organs and often death. Initially, the pharmacological treatment of cancer utilized non-specific cytotoxic agents that targeted all rapidly dividing cells, including normal cells. These non-specific cytotoxic agents have anti-tumor effects but their use is often limited by severe toxicities. As the understanding of the proteins and pathways that enable cancer cells to thrive has evolved, newer more targeted agents have been developed that block specific proteins that are activated in cancer cells. However, the interplay between these pathways is complex and poorly understood even after years of research.
Therefore, there is a need to develop new ways of treating cancer.